Whiskey Lulabye
by RokaChik3
Summary: This is a one-shot song-fic about whixkey lulabye, except that the genders are switched. Kagome walks in on Inuyasha with Kikyo after having to go to her own time for 2 years. This is my first ever fic, so please read


**Whiskey Lullaby**

**A/N:** Ido not own Whiskey Lullaby or Inuyasha. The words in the song are gender switched, so when I say he, the song really says she. Please do not sue me, the real lyrics will be posted at the bottom of the page.

Kagome climbed over the well and raced for the village, she couldn't wait to see Inuyasha again. Before she had left for 2 years to finish school, Inuyasha had proposed. She couldn't wait to get married. She had loved him since the moment she first saw him, and was overjoyed that they could finally be together forever. As she reached the hut that Kaede had given them when she had heard the news, she thought of the cute half demon that had finally admitted to loving her. As she opened the door, she reminisced of the wonderful times that they had had together, and started slowly up the stairs. She heard Inuyasha laughing, and she guessed he could smell her scent. She pushed open the door, and to her surprise, he was lying on the bed with Kikyo, and what had happened was obvious. He had cheated on her. She ran out the door, jumped on her bike, and pedaled for the well as fast as she could.

She realized that the well was sealed, she had dropped the jewel. She ran as fast as she could, she dropped the bike, and she didn't want him to find her. When she finally ran out of breath, she was back where she had started. She cried to Kaede, who let her stay with her until this all was sorted out, but as time passed by, she realized that would not happen. Kagome had become a drunk. She had wanted so badly to forget Inuyasha that she was always drunk. After a while, she ended up killing herself from alcohol poisoning.

She was buried under the sacred tree that Inuyasha himself had been pinned to.

_He put her out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_He broke her heart, she spent her whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched her drink her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night._

_Chorus: _

_She put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than she strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love him 'til I die_

_And when we buried her beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

As time went on, Inuyasha dated other people trying to forget what he had done to Kagome, trying to forget that she had always stayed with him, until he chose Kikyo, thinking Kagome would never return. While Inuyasha had no trouble finding some one to go out with, his relationships were short. He was always thinking of Kagome. So he started to drink. He started to try to forget Kagome. He as well succumbed to alcohol poisoning.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed Himself_

_For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath_

_He finally drank his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until the night._

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to her picture for dear life_

_We laid him next to her beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

Inuyasha was buried right below where it was all started, right next to Kagome. Because they had murdered themselves out of love and regret, their spirits never left that spot. They both looked at what had happened, and when Kagome saw Inuyasha, and that he had killed himself out of regret, she immediately forgave him. She took him in her arms and held him in an embrace. He returned that embrace, and they stayed at the sacred tree for the rest of eternity, never going to heaven, never going to hell. staying by one another's side for all of time.

A/N: Was this a good story? This was my first ever story, so if it's bad, I'm sorry. Please review, and the real lyrics are below

Whiskey Lullaby By:

Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss

(Bill Anderson/Jon Randall)

(Brad)

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night.

Chorus:

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

(Both)

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la.

(Alison)

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,

Until the night.

Chorus: (Both)

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la.

--- Instrumental ---

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la.

--- Instrumental ---

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la...


End file.
